Game of Survival
by coconut.jpg
Summary: If there was anything good about Serenity Hollow, it was probably just her name. / AlecxOC fic. Bisexual Alec. No bitching, ladies, no bitching.
1. Prologue

**Hello darlings. I got an idea. I got some ounce of inspiration. Let's see where it goes from here.**

 **Serenity Hollow - _Holland Roden_**

* * *

In this fragile world, Serenity wasn't the easiest to be with.

In this fragile world, Serenity wasn't the best thing that could ever happen to someone.

And, in this fragile world, she didn't want to be a part of anyone else's life. But she had to be – she had to go back there, to Jace, to Isabelle, to... Alec. She was a tough girl and she was needed there, in the Institute, not here in Idris. The law is hard, but it is the law. Clave's orders were rational. She needed to be rational. She needed to follow the orders. Her mind was set on getting there, on being able to live up to the expectations set by Maryse Lightwood even though she was not her daughter at all. But she was more of a mother to her than her own was – Elizabeth Hollow. That one, yes, lived up to her name.

Serenity sighed, black RayBans framing her eyes as she looked around one last time. Idris was her home and she was about to leave it, just like that. Was she ready to do so? Was she ready to face her former best friends? And, most of all, was she ready to throw raw facts at them – that Alec was no longer to be the only head of the Institute? That she, Serenity Hollow, was going to mess with their lives the way she never wanted to?

And there would be no going back now.

Not at all.

She turned around, her boots hitting the hard concrete as she headed towards the person that was supposed to transport her into that awful place.


	2. Until My Darkness Goes

**I just wanted to say that if I see any complaints about Alec not being gay or "forcing sexuality on someone" I will gag. And then throw up. It's a fanfiction and I could even make Alec a goddamn dog if I wanted to. That being said, I hope you're going to enjoy my rambling.**

 ** _Paint it Black - Hidden Citizens_**

* * *

For over ten years, Alec Lightwood has never let his emotions take over. Emotions were nothing but a distraction, and he needed to get rid of any kind of distractions. He was supposed to be the best Shadowhunter, stand next to Jace whenever the latter needed him. He was supposed to be a good big brother for Izzy and an amazing boyfriend for Magnus. And it was all going smoothly, until the hell broke loose.

Alec could still see those mortifying images of Magnus walking out on him, the cold look displayed all over the Warlock's face; he could still feel the shock and disappointment filling his insides before they curled and turned upside down. How could he get so low? How could he ever think that someone who put so much trust in him would actually let Alec's lie slide? And, no matter how much Alec didn't want to admit it, his heart was shattered and stomped upon.

He could not forget. Not to mention forgive himself.

No matter how many calls he made, Magnus declined every single one of them and it hurt as if there was a sharp blade cutting his insides.

For about three weeks, he kept throwing himself into the worst of fights, battling the worst of demons. Was he trying to get himself killed? Alec himself didn't know, but he needed the rush of adrenaline and there it was, waiting on a gold plate. He didn't even care about Jace's disapproving looks every single time he had to patch Alec up. Alec didn't care anymore about anything. And, most of all, he was ashamed. Ashamed of his actions. He always thought highly of himself, knowing he was intelligent enough to deal with things – despite the switch that was always on, as Isabelle once said. And now? Now he felt like he was nothing more than a brainless fool.

Breathing out slowly, he leaned against the tree behind him. He was grateful for orders, even though they were simple – he had to pick up someone from Idris, someone who was going to take the lead of the Institute with him. After Valentine disappearing, he was sure that Clave needed someone to monitor them all, especially Jace and Clary. He had no idea who might this be but he couldn't care less – Clave would never make a mistake by sending someone unsuitable. He was loyal to them and believed in every choice they've made. At least that's what he was going to do now.

His blue eyes peeked from under the few strands of raven hair that refused to stay intact, fixing themselves on his forehead. It didn't matter anymore, though. The portal was here and it was just about time. He didn't want to waste any more of it, he wanted to fill the person in as soon as possible and get on with their current mission of finding Valentine wherever he might be.

The Portal grew bigger, the lights starling him for a second before he could see someone jumping out of it. A woman, in fact. Her face was hidden behind the black RayBans, but the bunch of red locks falling all over her shoulders seemed oddly familiar. He stopped in his tracks, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Fuck it, I hate Portals." Was all the girl said as she brushed the invisible dust from her leather, motorcycle jacket and looked up at the man before her.

But the voice was enough to make him part his lips in shock.

"What the..." Alec breathed out, startled to no end as his arms dropped. Of course. The raspy tone to her voice, the leather covering every single part of her body, the color of her hair, even those damn words that nearly _defined_ her.

The girl threw a small smile at him and took of her sunglasses, her bottle-green eyes still the same as he remembered. And, hell, he remembered _a lot_ of their encounters.

"Surprised, Ally? Thought you were gonna get some sexy guy to bang?" She asked with a chuckle, crossing her arms. "Well, too bad. All you get is me."

There was silence and he could see the girl getting a little uneasy before her smirk was back on.

Alec looked at her in shock one more time before breaking into a laugh. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air, swirling the poor girl around.

The sudden wave of surprise and happiness startled him so bad that he almost forgot about his vow not to let emotions take over his life. _Almost._

"Damn it, Serenity! I thought you died!" He groaned loudly when she wiggled away, punching him in the arm. "I haven't heard from you since, like, four years ago?" His tone still hid the hint of surprise as he looked her over from head to toe. And, God, was she stunning. Her red locks that were once really hard to contain were now falling down her back in shiny waves. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were popping due to the way she wore her eyeliner and, damn it, she was a woman now. Her hourglass figure stood out perfectly, wrapped in leather, skinny pants and a dark shirt tucked inside them. The belt wrapped around her waist held weapons he only saw in books, but what did he expect? She was the best of the best. The training she got from the best tutors wasn't something to be taken lightly and Alec was sure that she had taken down more demons than Jace has ever seen. He nearly forgot how appealing she was, even to him.

"Done checking me out?" Serenity's voice broke him out of his thoughts and Alec cleared his throat, looking at her devious smirk. "I mean, I know I'm pretty well shaped and all but it's still rude to stare."

Gaining his composure, he scoffed loudly and reached out, pushing her playfully.

"I was just trying to find this slight hint of Serenity Hollow I was friends with those years ago. And it seems like she's just the same little brat as ever." His tone was mischievous and he arched a brow at her once she huffed at him in annoyance.

"Shut up, Lightwood." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "And better pay me some respect. I assume you know I'm the new leader here."

Alec scoffed once more, grabbing her gently by her arm and began to walk towards the tall building that was supposed to be her new home now.

"We'll see about that, Hollow."

* * *

As they walked in, she was expecting people to be surprised. She was still young, still trying to learn as much as she could but damn, those whispers were driving her crazy. Serenity, however, was used to being the topic of rumors. Being a very skilled killer at such young age was still something that surprised most of the people and she didn't give a damn, really. She knew what she could do and, most importantly, she knew she was doing a good job.

With her hands tucked behind her back, she was walking alongside Alec Lightwood and she couldn't help but stare from the corner of her eye. He was so good looking, it nearly knocked her out and she's encountered a lot of men in her past. The only thing that puberty had never changed about him were his vivid blue eyes and those silky, raven hair that she used to stroke gently when they were younger. Serenity couldn't be more impressed. He would find a place on her "to do" list now, if he wasn't straight up gay.

"Nervous?" Came a playful mumble when he noticed Serenity was too silent and she just rolled her eyes at the man next to her, pursing her lips.

"What should I be nervous about?" She responded with a scoff, looking at him with an arched brow. She would never, ever admit it even if she indeed was a little nervous. "That my first love ever got himself a mere copy of me? Or that I'm expected to jump into a role _you_ were born for?" When he looked at her with a hint of doubt, she scoffed loudly once more causing a few people to give her a weird look. "C'mon, Alec, we both know that I do fighting and you do thinking. But no, I'm not nervous. Although I would rather have this formalities behind me and have a drink with you."

Alec rolled his eyes, a small grin creeping up his lips as they approached a room that were occupied by Jace and Izzy, as it seemed. The sound of laughter emitted from those four walls and Serenity grinned widely, finally feeling hyped up at the mere thought of finally getting to see those idiots.

As they walked in, she stopped in her tracks and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Smile never left her red-painted lips as she watched the pair of her friends attempting to spar one another. But they were both very good, both of them having advantages the other was lacking so the fight seemed to go on and on. Until Isabelle finally threw a deciding punch, her skillful hands knocking the blonde man out.

"K.O., Jace." The raven-haired woman grinned, her foot firmly pressed against his chest. "You're dead."

Before he could reply, Serenity couldn't help but clap a few times, arching a brow. Alec chuckled quietly, back pressed against the wall as he watched his sister and Parabatai turn their heads to the sound. Izzy's lips parted briefly, surprise vivid as she slowly retreated her leg to stand up straight, as if not to fall over herself.

"Well, well, well." The woman grinned, cocking her head to the side. "So, now I'm not the only one who's able to kick your ass, Jace?" The question was met with more silence as she could spot waves of shock pouring all over those two. "It feels good. Maybe your confidence is finally going to jump off its high horse."

She was met with more silence, they just stared at her. Izzy was bewildered, Jace shocked and those little girl in the corner – Valentine's daughter – she was so confused that it nearly made Serenity scoff. Red waves of curly hair were walling over the girl's shoulders, her eyes eyeing Serenity with wonder as she kept playing with her steele. She was pretty, Hollow had to admit it whether she liked it or not but she truly seemed like the type to get in trouble without thinking of consequences. That would explain Jace's attraction to her. Sort of.

Before she could give in completely to her musings, Serenity could feel someone nearly jumping at her with a loud squeal.

"Oh my God, Serenity?"

Knocking out any remaining air from her lungs, Isabelle flung her arms over Hollow's neck. Serenity gasped and nearly laughed at the same time, hugging the raven-haired girl back. It's been such a long time since they last saw each other and it was nearly an overwhelming experience, looking at Izzy now from up close. She was so beautiful that Hollow had to double check herself for a hard-on, really. Not to mention the sweet, loving and caring personality the taller girl had. That was worth looking up to.

"Yup, it's me." Hollow replied with a chuckle, rolling her eyes slightly. "And I'm pretty sure you're going to crush my ribs now. Damn it, girl!" Her voice was full off amusement as she backed away slightly. "You're stronger than Alec, I swear!"

Izzy only laughed and shook her head, stealing a glance at The Lil' Copy, who was now standing behind Jace – as if trying to tuck herself away into supposed safety. Hollow smirked lightly, the Beast within her stirring lightly as she cocked her head to he side. Her eyes slowly flung themselves to Jace and Serenity couldn't help but... _admire._

Nothing has changed, really. He still kept his golden hair neat, unlike Alec who's locks kept falling all over his eyes. Jace's body, however, looked a little more firm and toned, wrapped in one of those black T-shirts that Hollow used to sleep in after their... _Pleasurable encounters_ , as she liked to call them. His eyes, focused fully on her, seemed a little cautious but happy. Very happy.

"Well, aren't you gonna hug me?" Hollow grinned at the man before her, stretching out her arms. "Don't break my heart this way, Jace."

Within a heartbeat, he scooped her into his warm embrace. The scent of earth and lavender filling her nostrils as she hugged him back tightly, pressing her cheek against the crook of his neck. Nothing changed. Even her thumping heart knew that, hammering against her ribcage once he planted a kiss to her cheek. What was so amazing in Jace, that she wanted so bad to be close to him? The past was the past and even if it was eventful, she had no right to be so hooked over a guy after those years. That wasn't Serenity Hollow she knew and wanted to be.

And when she stepped back, she only put on a smile. A small, wicked one that the Beast inside her wanted to keep up.

"Serenity, you might want to get familiar with our newest sister, Clary." Alec chuckled, although his eyes... Yes, those eyes seemed a little less inviting. As if he was scared of what Serenity was going to say.

"Oh, I already know who she is." Hollow replied in a bored tone, reaching out a hand to the smaller and definitely less trained girl. Looking Clary up and down, her brows arched lightly. "I'm Serenity Hollow. And I _really_ hope we're going to kick it off smoothly."

Clarissa took up her hand, her grip a little tighter than it should be but, oh by the Angel, how Serenity enjoyed the annoyed look in girl's eyes. The Beast stirred gently and growled but Hollow shushed it quickly, curling her lips in a resemblance of a smile once more.

"Yeah, I really hope so, too."

* * *

Not so long after, Alec was filling the redhead in. Sitting on his desk, she kept watching him pace from one wall to another while he was trying his best to explain everything to her. Her legs kept swinging as she listened, Beast for once quiet enough to let her focus.

"Well, that shit is fucked up as hell." The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention, Clave doesn't know half of it. And I'm pretty sure that if they found out, you would be in cell by now. What are you Lightwood, ten? No offence, but I can see why they sent me here."

Alec scowled at her words, shooting her a wary glance before dropping onto the couch.

"Look, there is nothing I can do about it now. All I ask of you is that you help us find Valentine and his son before they find The Mortal Mirror."

"And what do you want to do once you find him? I mean, for starters it won't be easy and even then, his son is made of-" Her voice cut the air sharply, before she mumbled quietly. " _Oh_."

Serenity sighed, the realization hit her like a hammer. Of _course_. Valentine's demonic son was too fast, too strong and too intelligent to be handled by anyone else other than someone like her. And it wasn't just about her abilities. It was all about the Beast. About the Hollow. About them both joined together to cut it all off. Who was better at handling demons than a demon itself?

"Damn it, Alec. Clave is one hell of a nightmare." Her voice was muffled, the Beast stirring briefly at the sudden scent of Serenity's fear. "I will help you all, I know what to do. But you need to know that it won't be easy and I will not let any of you be near me when it happens."

Alec arched a brow, lips tight. He knew what she was talking about. Her _unique_ abilities known only to some small circle of Shadowhunters and it was by accident that he overheard his mother speaking about it a few years back. The _Beast_. The way it planted itself in Serenity's head and soul. The way it could not be removed or tamed. The demon only contained by the girl's strength and Angel's mercy.

"I know, Serenity. But I will not let you fight this battle alone."

Legs dropped to the floor, shoes hitting the carpet as she walked to pour herself some more of the golden liquid she loved so much. His words slid over her, Beast growling dangerously as it heard those before. And it didn't end well. Because once the Beast takes over, there is no holding back. There is no stopping it. There is no containing it.

Once the Beast takes over, it's all about the _blood and flesh_.

Serenity smiled to herself briefly, putting the fine glass against her lips as her green eyes scanned the male. He looked away, as if seeing something he didn't want to see and she shrugged lightly, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Trust me when I say it, Alec. And I will only say it once." Her voice grew huskier and she took a step towards him, his frame trapped in her shadow. Eyes locked on his own, Hollow curled her lips briefly and reached out with her free hand to brush away some lost strands of hair from his forehead. "We are not apart, Alec; there is no Serenity _and_ the demon. _I'm_ the Beast. The _Hollow Beast_. And if you try to contain it, it will eat you alive. So, once I let it out, you run. Fast, so fast that you'll be far away when I lose control. Because even if the Beast wants demon blood, it will not stop the kill if you get in its way. And I will not be able to stop it either."


	3. Send A Prayer To The Ones Up Above

**I want to whip myself, seriously. I feel like you're either gonna hate Serenity or love her. She's a cocky piece of ass, I tell you.**

 **Aside from that, I haven't been here for such a long time. I'm sorry, really, but I really needed some time off.**

 **I love you all, darlings! Wrathful Skies is going to be updated soon as well.**

 _ **Imagine Dragons - Believer**_

* * *

Her lips were pursed, green eyes focused on the stars that were planted all over the ceiling. They seemed to move around, trying to get into some kind of a shape. Was it a sword? Was it a rune? Was it a demon? Hollow did not know, but she knew it wasn't just her imagination. Beast wanted some entertainment and it seemed fitting to disturb the girl some more.

 _Kill. Break. Crush._ _ **Eat**_ _._

Serenity turned on her side with a groan, her fingers gripping the bridge of her nose. She was taught to contain the Beast, the rune on her heart providing her with strength that was needed by all means. But she was told that full moon was going to weaken it and she usually came prepared for that. Her ankles were chained to the floor with heavy chains that loosely fell from the sides of her king size bed, wrists loose so she could be just a little comfortable. But who could be comfortable with a monster that kept stirring whenever it felt demon blood? Or, to be exact, any blood at all?

Flesh. Beast wanted flesh. It never stopped from leaving a trail of bodies behind once it was freed from Serenity's hold. That's why Clave liked to keep the girl close, so she wouldn't go mad from the amount of blood the Beast was thirsty for.

 _Blood. Flesh. Bones. Break. Eat. Bones. Flesh._

It was one of those moments that Serenity wished to die. And it pained her that it was not possible until she was of old age. The Beast never let her die in a battle, it made Hollow nearly invincible. That's why she was so skilled. That's why she was unbreakable. That's why she was able to heal so well.

With a loud groan mixed with a growl of some kind, she pulled at her chains. Maybe if she could walk, run, train... Maybe if she could do it, it wouldn't be so painful to fight the nightmare. The nightmare that started three years ago, when she was barely sixteen.

Serenity could never forget the sight of the Greater Demon, Asmodeus. The laugh that emitted from his lips as she tried to harm him in any way and the giggle of Lilith as she came up with a punishment for trying to kill them that was worse than hell. The warm night was nothing comforting once she could feel her chest split open, the seed of demon blood fighting with the Angelic one as she screamed and trashed wildly. They thought they could kill her. Instead, they planted something within her that was supposed to stay with her forever. That's how the Beast appeared. It would always surprise her that Clave did not kill her, even though she _begged_ for it. She wanted to die rather than live with the thought that she was not alone in her body.

A ragged growl escaped her parted lips once more as the Beast tried to fight its way in. She could not let it. Not here, in the Institute.

"Damn it!" Her voice was shaky, her back arched as she could feel her vision darken. She needed to get to her steele, but her arms gave in, gripping the sheets tightly. If she didn't act quickly, it would end in a horrible mess. "Alec! Izzy! _Any-fucking-one_!"

 _Don't fight it,_ **do not.** _I always win, don't you forget that._

The laugh that emitted from her was anything but human, the arched back nearly snapping before someone barged through the door. With her eyes shut close, she could only hear someone ripping her shirt open.

 _ **N o!**_

Her lips parted with another growl, her fingers clawing and tearing the material of the sheets as she screamed loudly, the pain against her chest strong enough to make her weep. She could feel a steele tracing the rune, the fire lighting up the room briefly. But it was worth it, because once the burning sensation faded, the Beast went to sleep, too. The voice that was loud enough to make a proper sentence was now a mere mumble and she gasped loudly, sitting up on the bed.

"Holy shit, _Alec_." Serenity groaned, not even caring about the fact that her barely covered chest was out in the open as she flung herself at the man, pulling him into an embrace. "I fucking love you right now. You have no idea how close the Beast was." Her voice was shaking, so was her body and Alec breathed out in relief, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Hiding his face in her hair, he breathed in her flowery scent before pulling away for a second.

"Why didn't you call for me sooner, you idiot? If it wasn't for the fact I was going to get some water, I wouldn't hear you at all." His voice was raspy, it looked as if he barely got any sleep but his eyes were focused as ever, staring at her with a look that was more than disapproving.

Serenity sighed, plopping back on the bed and covered herself out of decency. It was not like Alec was going to pounce on her, everyone in Idris knew his preferences.

"I'm sorry. Usually, I can contain it but when there's full moon, Beast becomes more and more angry that I keep it inside. It wants to be let out but I can't let it go freely here, in the Institute. It's too dangerous, especially when it's mad at me, just like now. I still feel it stir and growl, Alec."

Her voice faded and he shook his head, pursing his lips. Here she was, laying on her bed that she nearly crushed and she was able to talk about it freely, like it was normal? It's been three years since he's heard about her accident, but damn it. It almost felt like that thing inside of her was a part of her she accepted and came to an agreement with. How was this possible?

"How are you so... Accepting of all this?" Alec gestured at her, shaking his head once more. Serenity just looked at him, biting her bottom lip as she shrugged. She truly didn't know. Maybe it was because of the fact that she needed to contain it somehow and the only way to do that was to accept the fact that she was never going to be alone? She wanted to be nice about it but the look he gave her, the hint of disgust and horror made her squint her eyes in an instant.

"I'm not accepting. I just came to terms with the fact that it's permanent." Her voice grew huskier, lips pursed as she tried to contain her thoughts. The Beast stirred and she flinched uncomfortably, her response nearly coming out in a growl. "Until I die of old age, the Beast is going to be there. If I try to kill myself, it will always find a way to bring me back. There's no way out, Alec. No fucking way out. That's why you shouldn't ask so many stupid questions, because trust me, I've heard them all before and it is not pleasant to repeat myself." With the last sentence, she gestured to the door, her gaze hard. "Thank you for helping me. I'll make sure to call you before this fucking thing inside me tries to get free so you can play the hero and then jump into conclusions."

His eyes grew softer, lips parted as if he wanted to say something but stopped before any kind of sound left his lips. Leaning in, Alec wanted to plant a kiss against her forehead – a gesture that came out naturally, until Serenity moved away. Her eyes seemed to be made of emerald green steel, locking themselves on his own and he sighed, standing up. There was nothing else to say on his part, it seemed, as she watched him approach the door. If Jace's moves reminded her of a cat's, Alec was more of a ghost that made no sound while moving. It was nearly painful to watch as he walked out, the only sounds present being Serenity's shallow breath and the door closing.

She turned on the mattress, body lifeless and the Beast purring contently.

* * *

The next morning came to her with a bunch of sore muscles but she didn't give up. The timer on the chains that kept her legs captured went off and she could finally get up. After Alec's departure, she could not fall into peaceful sleep anymore, replaying her words that weren't fully her own anyway. But it didn't matter anymore because they were spoken out. There was no going back.

Serenity took her time washing up, trying her best not to think about the fact that she was supposed to go on a mission with them today. She put on a black shirt, her alabaster skin standing out perfectly against the material that she tucked in a pair of dark grey workout pants. With her hair pulled in a high ponytail, she walked out of her bedroom to get some breakfast. It was going to be a busy day, she needed to contact the Clave about the night's events as soon as possible so they could wirte it all down in a file that was dedicated to her. Serenity scoffed to herself quietly. Like anything changed for the past few years.

But who was she to question any orders that came from the ones that were superior?

Deciding there was no time to waste on a breakfast, she just grabbed her coffee and turned around in an attempt to walk away. But as soon as she did so, she nearly dropped the cup with a gasp.

"Jace, you son of a bitch!" Hollow groaned, leaning against the kitchen counter. How could she not hear him? Damn him and his ability to sneak up on her.

The man only grinned, rolling his eyes in a seemingly innocent manner before he ran his fingers against his black shirt, smoothing it briefly.

"You should probably watch your mouth." He stated as a matter-of-fact, before his grin turned into a smirk. "I mean, I know you are quite loud and uncouth but sometimes it's more suitable to bite your tongue just a little. Unless you still want me to do it for you from time to time, darling."

Serenity scoffed loudly, her eyebrow raised as she shoved past him and took a sip of her coffee. She would never, ever admit that his words send a pleasurable spark somewhere deep within her.

"More suitable? Oh, Jace, do you even know the meaning of those words?" Hollow chuckled, her boots hitting the floor with barely audible sounds as they both walked towards the hall. The man only rolled his eyes, his arm dropping against her shoulders in a casual manner and she looked at him in question but didn't shake it off.

"You have no idea how much I missed your clever commentary, Hollow." He nodded at her, eyes locked as the sarcasm dripped from his words. Serenity rolled her emerald orbs, lips puckered as she took yet another sip from her cup. They slowly approached the training room and it seemed that there was no-one there and it only pleased her. But if Jace was here, where was his little tag-along? From what she's seen, Clary usually never left his side.

"You know, someone once said that sarcasm and hatred are just signs of untamed sexual attraction." Serenity grinned at him as they walked through the door and put the coffee down on the floor near the wall. Walking away from him, she stretched her arms with a grunt and rolled her shoulders a few times. "And we both know, _darling_ , that you still can't fight yours towards me."

Jace chuckled quietly, watching as the girl stretched and grabbed the cup of coffee she prepared for herself and took a sip. It's been a long time since they last seen eachother but it seemed that aside from the fact that Serenity changed physically, it was still the same girl he used to like a little too much. Maybe loved, even. But it was such along time ago and he stopped dwelling on the past once he met Clary.

To think of it, they looked quite similar. Both had long, red hair and eyes that seemed to stare deep down into his soul. But when Clarissa was petite and soft, Serenity was her complete opposite. She wasn't big by any means, but her body was a lot more toned than Clary's, due to years of hard training. One would think that by training so hard Hollow would gain some kind of boyish figure, but instead her hourglass shape stood out perfectly underneath the small amount of clothing she usually wore. Not that he didn't see her without the unnecessary amount of fabric, anyway.

Walking towards the metal shelf, Serenity grabbed a Seraph blade, the heavy weapon fitting in her hand perfectly. It was one of the things Hollow loved the most and she was ready to train as long as possible, just to keep the peace of mind she needed. And she would.

Swinging the blade before her, she grinned briefly before motioning Jace to come over. He grabbed a blade of his own and cocked his head to the side.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Hollow?" His voice echoed through the walls and she scoffed, wasting no time. Charging at him, she swung the Seraph blade suddenly. He had barely any chance to defend himself before he charged as well, his instincts on adrenaline rush as the sound of blades connecting violently broke the silence. Serenity had to admit he was good but still, she was better. Of course she would be – she was fearless and every single time he wanted to swing the blade at her, she would duck it somewhat. The fight went on and on, his breath getting ragged as she charged once more and this time he somewhat lost his focus. With a single swing of the blade, they both heard a sound of fabric ripping open and suddenly she was behind him, holding the sharp weapon against his side, to the skin that became exposed.

"Now, now, now... You were saying what exactly?" Serenity breathed against his ear, her lips curling just a tad. Before he could reply, however, the alarm in the Institute went off and she turned to face Jace, her lips parting briefly.

It took him one second to turn on his feet and she ran after him, the blades still in their hands.

Something happened and once they nearly flew inside the hall, it became obvious.

Alec was holding an unconscious Izzy, her head pressed against his chest as she gripped the side of her stomach. Her bloody fingers kept tugging at the torn fabric of her dark blouse, lips parted in a silent weep.

"What the fuck happened, Alec?" Serenity hissed loudly, every single pair of eyes on her as she ran towards the man, examining Izzy's face and body.

"There were too many of them." Alec panted out, his own body covered in bruises. "I tried the Iratze rune but it doesn't work on her. We need to do this the traditional way." He shook his head, his legs trembling as they rushed to the infirmary. What the hell happened? They were supposed to tell her once they were ready, they were supposed to wake her up and take her with them. Serenity's heart pounded wildly against her chest and she looked over at Jace who was close behind.

"Jace, you _idiot_ , get your redhead tag-along! If Iratze doesn't work, she's one of the last-resort people who might be able to fix this!" His eyes gleamed with annoyance but she was having none of it. "No questions asked, Jace! _GO!_ "

She pushed the door to the Infirmary open, the heavy wood giving in to her strength and they rushed to the hospital bed that stood near the door. Alec laid his sister gently, the crown of her raven hair spread against the white pillow.

Hollow walked over, ripping open the remaining of the girl's shirt and gasped, looking at the wound.

"What the fuck did you two get yourselves into, Alec?" The redhead nearly growled, the Beast making itself known. "Why did you go for Dahak demons alone? Why didn't you bring me or Jace along?"

Alec squinted his eyes, his vision a little blurry but he wouldn't budge. He was the head of this Institute. Who was she to confront him?

"I do what I think it's suitable and we were _sure_ we can defeat them. There were only three present, it wasn't my fault-" He was cut off by a single groan of his sister, the wound gushing blood and demon venom.

Serenity hissed loudly, her eyes fixing for a moment on the wound before she slowly approached the man before her, steps long and heavy. It was hard for her to stand face-to-face with him, he was visibly taller but suddenly it felt as if he was this curled, uneasy cockroach and she was ready to step on him. And she would. The predatory gaze said it all.

With a soundless breath that grazed his face, she began to speak and suddenly, there was no possibility not to hear her – even though her voice was quiet.

"Look here, you pride-swallowed idiot," Serenity hissed out, her eyes hard and voice cold. "If you pull shit like that again, I will not be your mercy, I will be your end. I will kill you with my bare hands and please the Beast, because that's everything it wants right now. _I am_ the head here, and unlike you, I do not let hatred, pride or anything like that cloud my judgement. I don't give a single fuck about what you have to say about your _thoughts._ Keep this shit away from me because you're barely my neck and if you once again put yours and your sister's lives at risk because someone got on your bad side, I will rip your insides and feed them to my cat." Her voice grew huskier each second and he was only able to stare at her, his face expressionless. "And even if I don't have one at the moment, I will buy it just for the occasion."

Without any other word, she turned on her heel and looked at the girl that Jace brought to them, spitting her orders in less than a minute. Time was running out and if Clary couldn't do what she was asked, the only possibility left was to call for a Warlock.

"Jace, hold Izzy. Clarissa, talk to that Angel-friend of yours and come up with a rune that can save her. I don't give a fuck what's there to give, I want one of the best Shadowhunters alive."

Her eyes fixed on Alec's once more, her hand pointing at the other bed.

"And you, my _friend_ , will lie down or – help me, God – I will put you there with far worse injuries than you have now."

And with that, a nearly deadly silence dropped inside. And that was good. Because if any other word was going to be spoken, Serenity would explode into thousads of pieces and kill them all.

So much for the second day in the New York Institute.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviewing Until My Darkness Goes! I really appreciate it!_


	4. The Fight Is All We Know

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I don't own the book series The Mortal Instruments nor own the rights to the TV Show Shadowhunters._**

 **Hey. Hi. Hello.**

 **Before I begin, I want to put this out there, in the world: One goddamn message, one comment about Alec being bisexual and I'm out. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but before I can see any shitstorm, I want you all to know that this is a goddamn fanfiction. Fan. Fiction. _Fanfiction_ _is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. Sometimes people will take characters from one movie and put them in another, which is called a cross-over. (Urban Dictionary)_**

 **I will not tolerate any bashing comments based on the fact that in the TV Show, Alec Lightwood is gay and currently in love with Magnus. I am a nice human being, I love every single one of you and I really enjoy writing this story so please, don't put me in a rage-cage. Like I said before, I could make Alec anything I wanted; a fairy, a Warlock, a mundane, a pitbull terrier. I made him bisexual because I wanted to. I also don't see any hateful comments on Simon/Jace fanficions or on Isabelle/Clary ones, even if every single one of them is straight in the show. So yeah. Deal with it.**

 **ZΛYDE WØLF feat. RUELLE - Walk Through The Fire**

* * *

Alec was stunned. And maybe a little overwhelmed by the unusual situation. His fingers gripped the steele tightly as he traced a pattern on his abdomen, Iratze sinking into his skin with a slight burn he was prepared for.

It was somewhat unnerving to know that, besides Jace and Izzy, there was someone ready to stand up against his actions and words. It nearly made him shiver, the way she looked at him just a few hours before as they patched Izzy up. Clary's rune was way more effective than Iratze has ever been, first letting the demon's venom turn into somewhat harmless liquid that mixed with his sister's blood and then they all could see the wound patch up. In mere seconds it was gone and they all breathed out in relief, looking at the small smile grazing Izzy's lips.

After that, Serenity just stormed out the room and all they could hear was the door to the Infirmary close behind her in a manner they wished to never comment.

For the umpteenth time, Alec has made a mistake that could cost them all something very important. How could he be so blind? He was always trying to be rational and prepared but in this abandoned building... It all happened too fast to even register the fact. They were suddenly circled by so many demons he could not count and somewhat they managed to fight them all, but it cost Izzy way more than Alec could imagine.

Letting go of his sister's hand, he rushed after the furious redhead, followed by pointed looks from Clary and Jace.

"Serenity!" He shouted after her, his voice still slightly trembling. Hollow didn't even try to turn around, trying to fix the loose strands of hair that dropped from her ponytail. Aside from that, it was as if he was invisible. "Wait! _Please!_ "

The girl turned around furiously, stopping in her tracks and it nearly caused Alec to bump into her. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes reflected everything; the disbelief she felt, the fear she rarely showed and the rage she emitted with every cell in her body. She stared at him for a second longer before averting her gaze and pursed her lips. It was his chance to speak and he knew he had to make this good.

"I'm really sorry, Serenity. I should've taken you with us but I thought it would be best if I go with just Izzy instead." Alec's tone was firm as he clenched his fists, breathing through his nose before continuing. "For those few weeks, I never had to hold back. It was surprisingly quiet and it didn't feel like we need to go on field with an entire Institute. However, this time I was wrong and it nearly cost my sister's life. And, for that Serenity, I am truly sorry." He nodded and she squinted slightly, but stayed silent as if waiting for him to continue. Alec sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. "What else do you want me to say, Hollow? That I'm broken and need fixing? Well, I know that. Because the moment Magnus stopped even trying to let me fix things, something deep inside me broke down; an entire system if I have to be precise. I thought... Maybe, I thought that throwing myself in missions would help me forget. It is not my fault that Izzy wanted to tag along."

Serenity looked up, his eyes softening yet the rage was still there. It seemed as if she was trying to suppress words coming from her mouth that were probably just a bunch of insults. Instead, she just nodded once and arched a brow in question.

"Is that all, Alec? Or you have another amount of this bullshit coming through?" She didn't mean it. She didn't want to say it. But the words were already spoken out and Serenity could see his face harden; it nearly hurt her to watch him like this. But he needed to learn this lesson. "You've broken at least two Clave rules, you've put your life at risk, not to mention your sister's life and the only thing you have to say is 'I'm sorry, Serenity'? It's not some kind of a romantic movie, Alec. I will not jump at you and shower your face in kisses because you're alive." She sighed quietly, fingers running along her tired face. Hollow didn't even want to see what kind of reaction she got out of him. She was just worn out. "I always thought highly of you; while Jace was the one do reckless things, you were viewed as the one who could be rational about decisions. About choices. What happens in your personal life, Alexander, should never reflect the things you do here. Those are separate. Keep that in mind next time you decide to let your pride and confidence take over because, Alec, let me tell you something," Leaning in a little, she raised her hand to grip his arm as if in hope to make him understand the situation better. Alec seemed to want to shake her fingers off but didn't do it, only stealing a glance at them. "Today, it was just a wound. But next time, someone of our fellow brothers and sister might be torn to shreds. Do you understand, Lightwood?"

Alec blinked once. Then twice. Thrice as her fingers dropped, only to stop at his wrist. His guilt, hurt and more of a little undefined feelings stirred within him as he looked her straight in the eye and nodded. Those emerald orbs seemed to soften a little more. He thought she would just leave him alone, go to the main hall and make a call to turn him in but what startled him the most were those slim arms wrapping around his waist out of sudden. She did not say another word, her hands gripping his shoulder blades. It took him by surprise, especially because not a few seconds before she was ready to eat him alive but, despite mixed feelings, Alec sighed briefly, closing his eyes before he returned the small gesture, letting his chin rest upon the girl's head.

 _But I'm not sorry I wanted to buy a cat just so it could eat you._

He couldn't help but chuckle, even if it was basically a threat that Serenity Hollow was truly going to live up to.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. They kept searching for Valentine but he must've had some cloaking spell on him because it was fruitless, despite all their connections. It didn't came as a surprise to them that he had some kind of a warlock working with him, despite his hatred for the Downworlders, he did have to use them from time to time.

Alec leaned against the back of his chair, small bedside lamp giving him enough light to get him working through all the papers on his desk. His mind, however, was elsewhere. Earlier that night, he tried to contact Magnus again – his tries basically thrown to the rubbish bin. His ex-boyfriend would decline his call every single time he tried to get in touch and it hurt him even more. Alec wished Magnus would just shout, hit or do whatever instead of ignoring him like that. But it was just a wish that was never to be granted.

Just when he was about to get back to work, a small knock against the door made him sigh.

"Come in."

Not a second after, he was faced with a fucked up Jace, who tried his best not to trip over the edge of the rug. Alec stood up quickly, catching him without a second thought and sat him on the leather sofa, arching a brow.

"Well, not that I'm not used to you getting drunk as hell, but what was it this time?" His voice was stern, words quiet as he spoke them. "Jace, this is not how you deal with things."

His parabatai snorted loudly, eyes closed and head leaned against the back of the couch. He seemed broken and Alec winced briefly, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He suspected what was it about but waited for his friend to spill.

"I just have no clue, Alec." Jace slurred briefly, his hand landing on his face as he rubbed his eyes. "Why did they have to send _her_ here, Alec? Now, that everything between me and Clary seems to settle down? She is the best, invincible, fearless, _blah blah blah._ " He looked at his best friend with an unfocused gaze and Alec just shook his head, snorting. " _As if_."

"You surely need to lay down and sleep it off, buddy." The raven haired male sighed and plopped down next to Jace, stretching out his legs with a grunt. "Things between you and Hollow were never serious anyway. Why does it bother you so much that she came here?"

Jace shook his head, letting out a breath that reeked of alcohol. Alec scrunched his nose – it wasn't that he was grossed out, he just didn't like the smell and that's why he rarely drank.

" _She_ thought things were never serious, Alec." Jace chuckled and looked at the other male, shrugging. "I'm, on the other hand, pretty sure I was _so_ in love with her that I kept wondering what our children will look like. What our future will be like." After a short pause, he added, "No things were put out there openly and then she moved out to Idris, _then_ the demon shit happened and then... Then there was no going back, you know. I was here, she was there and I just couldn't imagine things anymore."

Alec nodded a few times, lips pursed and arms crossed. It was a rare situation, Jace pouring his heart out and he knew he had to be quiet for now. He didn't need to scare him off and leave his best friend alone in this, by his choice or not.

"That night in the Pandemonium... Clary looked so much like her. The red hair, those doe eyes, even the way she said _my name_. It seemed like a remedy, after all these years, and I became attached once more." Jace sighed, suddenly seeming a little more sober than before. He just needed to let this out. "And then I was suddenly declared to be her brother. Do you know how much of a slap this was to me? Like someone just tore my heart apart. I felt as if I was left alone once again." His voice faded, sleepiness taking over and Alec stood up, walking over to the armchair and took one of the blankets plastered all over the furniture. He had never seen Jace so confused before and it bothered him to know that there was someone capable of putting him in this state. But what confused him even more was the fact that he felt this slight pang of jealousy. Were those his old feelings re-surfacing? Was it the fact that Jace had loved someone else? It was not possible, since he did wash away this stupid crush on his parabatai. Alec brushed it off, deciding it was not the time and place and placed the blanket all over his nearly asleep friend.

Before he could call it a night as well, however, he heard a small mumble.

"And the sex? Yes, the sex was the best so far."

And with that, he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him, releasing a loud breath.

With a single shake of his head, he headed towards his bedroom, lips pursed and steps quiet. This was quite unexpected – he has never seen Jace in love before, no matter how much he wished to. He knew that he was hooking up with Serenity but it seemed more like they were friends with benefits. They were around sixteen back then, urges and emotions heightened and it was nothing weird, especially since Hollow was quite beautiful. She got her looks from her mother, who was now one of the Clave members. What bothered Alec the most, however, was the fact that he should've known. Clary was really similar-looking to Serenity and despite the fact that Serenity was a little more of a woman than a girl, they could pass as sisters. On the outside.

On the inside, however, there was a huge difference. Serenity was a choleric, always stepping down on bullshit but never reckless, always thoughtful. Clary didn't give a shit as soon as she got her way and that's why she and Alec didn't quite get along at first. But it didn't matter now, since all the misunderstanding were solved. Their common trait, however, was their bravery in every single situation. But Alexander could clearly see that Serenity didn't plan on getting along with Clary, the latter sharing the same feelings. All he could do was pray that there was not going to be some kind of a cat fight between them.

But for now he just wanted to sleep.

It was half past three in the morning and his eyelids felt heavy, so he just stripped down of his clothes and laid down on his bed, getting under the covers quickly. His musings had to wait for tomorrow, if it wasn't busy enough of a day. Soon enough he was asleep but it wasn't as peaceful as he imagined, because his dreams were full of red seas and emerald skies that snuck their way into his head right before his eyes closed for the night.

* * *

His fists were clenched, punching the bag with a ferocity he couldn't comprehend. Every single punch was thoughtless, it seemed like he was throwing them haphazardly, hitting any spot he could manage. But it didn't last long as Alec was suddenly interrupted, a female voice ringing through the attic.

"Not too bad, but it would've been better if you were well-rested." Serenity chuckled, walking over while stretching her arms. Alec's breathing was uneven, fists curled as he shot her a small look. She was dressed in tight working-out leggings and a sport bra, with her hair pinned up on the top of her head. "What happened? _Bad dreams?_ "

"What are you doing here?" He spat out, the tone of his words surprising him and he cleared his throat quickly, shaking his head as he caught her look. "Im sorry."

Serenity chuckled, cracking her fingers briefly as she shrugged. She truly didn't give a shit, her mood was good enough. Even though she was stil angry with him.

"We're going on a mission today, jackass." She sighed and gestured him to come over, her invitation met with a small smirk as he approached her. "Field mission. There's another nest of Dahak demons that _just might_ lead us to Valentine."

Alec charged at her without a hesitant note, his fist nearly colliding with her face but she ducked, her position staying the same. He took a few steps back, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you sure it's not yet another false alarm?" He threw another punch, this time aiming for the side of her stomach but she ducked as well, moving to the side with a chuckle.

"Probably more sure than you are about your fighting skills, darling." She snorted briefly, rolling her eyes. He replied with one of his own punches as she charged back suddenly, her foot colliding with the side of his stomach and he caught it just in time, pulling her in. Serenity, however, had other plans, swirling herself out of his hold and fell on her feet, flinging her leg and knocked him over in less than a few seconds. Moving fast, she grabbed him by his throat and pinned him down, red locks that had fallen off her ponytail tickling the man's face.

"Bang and you're _dead_." She arched a brow, letting her fingers linger on his skin for a few seconds before she let go. Alec snorted loudly, reaching out to flick her forehead but she moved away, snapping her teeth at his fingers with a pretended growl. "You gotta sleep it off before you decide to fight me, darling." She wiggled her eyebrows, her tone playful as she moved to kneel over him and dusted off her leggings.

"I have a question to ask." Alec suddenly blurted out in response, starling her a little as she tried to get back on her feet. Serenity stretched her hand out to him, arching a brow.

"What is it, now?"

Alec hesitated for a moment before he gripped her hand, pulling himself back up. Dusting off his pants as well, he averted her gaze for a moment before gathering the courage to ask. However, the question that rolled of his tongue smoothly wasn't the one he intendent to voice out.

"Did you buy this cat in the end or am I still safe enough?" His tone was wary but as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to facepalm himself. Hard.

Serenity stared at him for a moment, her lips parted before she began laughing hysterically, her fingers covering her mouth. Alec let out an uneasy chuckle himself but before he could hear an answer to the unwanted question, someone barged through the door. They both looked at the golden-haired male with curiosity as he shook his head.

"Asmodeus. It's Amodeus." Jace groaned out, his head pounding wildly but he didn't give a shit at this point. "I'm not sure what he wants but he's the one planting nests of demons all over the city."

Serenity blinked a few times, the name making her shudder slightly before she sighed loudly. Of course it would be a Greater Demon. Who else.

Hollow pursed her lips for a moment, the strategy forming itself in her head along with unwanted memories that kept haunting her every single night. Flesh. Blood. Death.

The Beast was going to meet with its _daddy._

"If it's really him, we have much more bigger problem than before. He's nearly invincible." She nodded, as if to herself before walking towards Jace. There was time for playing around and time to go back to responsibilities. "Tell me everything you know, now. And you, Alec," She ordered without even looking back. "you go find Izzy. Gather your team. It's going to be a long day."

And with that, she walked out. Two men looked at each other with wariness, the fact that this demon was the one who created the other side of the Hollow girl making them anxious. Alec sighed briefly.

It was truly going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviewing_ _Send A Prayer To The Ones Up Above!_


End file.
